Professor Layton and the Lost City
Professor Layton and the Lost City is the first game in the Professor layton Fan Game Series. It is set after Professor Layton and the Spectre's Call (Last Specter). Plot 'Chapter 1 ~ Where is Everybody?' When Professor Layton wakes up later than usual in his home at Gressenheller, he is surprised to notice that all of London has been deserted. Only he, Emmy and Luke remain in London so they set out to find what happened. They leave Gressenheller to find a bus on it's side in the courtyard which gives a puzzle when clicked. After solving this puzzle, the trio move out into the streets of London until the reach The Boatman Pub on a deserted street. Inside they find a newspaper with an article about a man named Dr Jake Bono. He and some other scientists were supposed to be working on a machine to rid the world of disease at the London Science Institute. The chapter ends with Layton wondering what happened to Dr Bono. 'Chapter 2 ~ A Machine Gone Wrong.' This is the only chapter where you play as a character other than Layton, Emmy or Luke as you play the chapter as Dr Jake Bono. The chapter starts with Dr Bono in his lab hoping that the Presentation being made by his lab partner will go well in front of some of London's top scientists and inventors. The machine was supposed to cure the world of all disease.'' However, Dr Bono notices that a tiny mechanism has been left out of the machine, making the cogs turn for the machine to work. If this was not installed probably, the machine would explode, killing all those at the Presentation. He hurries to the Presentation to try and fix the machine, but is constantly being held up by puzzles. He recieves one from Harry and another from some chemicals left out in the Chemical Lab. He then moves onto the staircase where he finds some notes from Professor Rupert Jackal, the man who was supposed to be helping him with the machine. It turns out that Jackal had turned on him and had rigged the machine to explode. Furious, Jake tries to stop the presentation and evacuate the building. One of the people he tries to evacuate is Wendy but unfortunately she slows him down by trying to give him a puzzle. Once solved, she leaves in a panic and helps to evacuate everyone. Jake then runs to the Presentation Hall where he confronts Jackal, but much to his dismay, he still sets of the machine, creating a large explosion. Luckily he escapes. The chapter ends on Dr Bono escaping the labs. 'Chapter 3 ~ The Man in the Shadows. In this chapter, you go back to playing as Layton, Luke and Emmy. The trio head out to Scotland Yard to see if they can find anything there that may indicate where everyone had gone. They continue through the London streets until the reach Ye Olde Cow Pub where Luke says that he feels as if someone were watching them. Layton tries to convince Luke that there is no-one there and they must keep moving. They then go down Atkinson Row until they reach the London Science Institute, where Dr Bono worked. The building is smoking and on fire with smashed out windows and holes in the roof. An explosion has obviously occured. Emmy thinks it would be a good idea to go and look around but Layton replies saying that the fire is too big and they should look later when it has died down. They continue walking until they reach the London Museum. Luke begs the Professor to look inside and the Professor agrees as there is no queue. They enter to the main foyer but instead of immediately looking around, Luke stops in his footsteps and freezes as a mysterious shadowy man is watching them from the balcony. He tells Layton of this but the Professor just can't see whatever Luke is talking about. This man eventually leaps down from his balcony and confronts them, saying that he is the Black Knight and has no choice but to kill off the trio for still being in London. He then pulls a bone out of the dinosaur skeleton in the main foyer, causing it to collapse. Luckily the trio manage to escape the museum untouched. The pair then stand outside the Museum, wondering what happened before walking down the street to Cornelius's Flower Shop. Outside the shop, Luke spots a cat, sitting outside the shop. He quickly follows it into the shop, much to the dismay of Layton and Emmy. '''Chapter 4 ~ A Surprise at Central Station They follow him into the shop but end up missing him when he leaves out the back into the back alleyway. They continue down these alleys until they get to the end which Layton points out is Station Cross, the street opposite Central Station. They guess that Luke may have gone in there after losing the cat and they are correct as they find him standing by the Book Shop. He appologises for running off before going to get something from a vending machine, whilst Layton and Emmy look at magazines in the shop. A few seconds later, Luke comes running into the Shop as he heard a strange noise coming from the Underground. The trio then go down to investigate, where they find Paris, who is stuck in an Underground Train. After they find a ladder and climb in through the top, they rescue her and recieve some information from her before exiting the train and findind Dr Bono upstairs in the restaurant. They find out some key information about Professor Jackal and head out, hoping to find him at Hargreaves Park. 'Chapter 5 ~ Confronting Professor Jackal' (to be added) Category:Games Category:Layton Games Category:Games by Detective Inspector Bob